


Brooms and glasses

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes older women</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooms and glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #22 – Halloween decorated table

Viktor was used to older women, but nobody was like her. The first time she interviewed him he couldn't help staring at her. Her outfit, even if it was a strong colour, fitted her body perfectly, and showed off her female forms. He was in love with her beauty.

When he suggested they invite her for the annual Samhain party his team held nobody asked questions, not even when he requested she should sit next to him.

They were almost shocked when they saw her for the first time. She was wearing a bright turquoise coloured dress that showed off her figure. Nobody complained, not that there was anything to complain about.

He was not surprised that every time she spoke with someone it sounded like she was either digging for information, or that she was flirting.

"So, darling, how does it feel to be the star player?" she asked Viktor after they had eaten.

"It feels good; I love the fame, the money, and especially the women." Her smile widened, and Viktor wondered if she got his message.

"I guess someone as handsome and big as you can get anyone you wish for."

"I can," he replied. Normally he chose girls who weren't obsessed with him, and who were intelligent, but when he wanted a woman, he liked them strong and secure of themselves, like she was.

"Do you have any particular lady in mind at the moment?" she continued to ask.

"As a matter of fact I do, actually, I'm staring at her right now." Her faecal expression changed when she understood exactly what he thought.

"You flirt," she said and placed her hand on her thigh. His smile grew when she moved her hand closer to his crotch.

"If you want, you can continue this interview in my room." Most of his teammates were occupied with the other female guests and wasn't paying him any attention, not that he thought they would care he was flirting with Skeeter.

"I think that sounds like a lovely offer," she said and let her nails caress the bulge between his legs.

He didn't say another word; instead he stood up, offered her his hand, and left the dining room.


End file.
